Liliana Barba
|nacimiento = 16 de enero de 1973 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Oliver Díaz (hijo) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Directora de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1996 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLMeredithSorenson.ogg |facebook = carlitoslili |twitter = carlitoslili |instagram = carlitoslili }} Carlitorugrats.png|Carlitos Finster (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales, su personaje más conocido y el favorito de la actríz. Carlitos-RugratsCrecidos.png|El mismo personaje en Rugrats crecidos. Sango3.png|Sango en Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final, otro de sus personajes más conocidos Rukia Kukichi.gif|Rukia Kuchiki en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. TéaGardner-DULI.png|Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Daisy2013.jpeg|Es la voz oficial de la Pata Daisy desde Mickeymanía. Lizziemcguire(1).png|Lizzie McGuire en la serie homónima y en la película. Lizziemcguire(2).png|Lizzie animada también en Lizzie McGuire y en la película. Frankiefoster.png|Frankie Foster en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. ViperKFP2.jpg|Víbora en Kung Fu Panda. Kyle.jpg|Kyle Broflovski en South Park (temps 1-2, doblaje mexicano) y en ambos doblajes de la película. Vanellope profile.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz en Wifi Ralph, Disney Infinity y en el 2do. tráiler de Ralph, el demoledor. Dizzy-0.jpg|Dizzy (2ª voz) en Bob el constructor. 0426e15a.jpg|Maga Oscura (6ta voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! (Temporada 4, Episodio 181). Codelyoko(6).png|Yumi Ishiyama en Code Lyoko. 97dae7a7-8e1b-4586-b9fa-fd20409475d8.jpg|Sara Sidle en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Reginageorge.jpg|Regina George en Chicas pesadas. 34133-27522.jpg|Claire Redfield en las películas de Resident Evil. DCS Cat2.jpg|Cat Grant en Supergirl. holly_002.jpg|Holly en Monster Rancher. patty2.png|Patty en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Kurenaimusumet.gif|Kurenai Mishina / Musumet Roja en Musumet: Las justicieras. Jodie_Landon.jpg|Jodie Landon en Daria. SSP-MaryJane.png|Mary Jane Watson en El espectacular Hombre Araña. SP2-MaryJane.png|El mismo personaje en El Hombre Araña 2.1 y El Hombre Araña 3. Sam_c2.png|Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras y en la serie animada de la película del mismo nombre. Jody-irwin-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-92.2.jpg|Jody Irwin en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Lupe-toucan-big.png|Lupe Tucán en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. Armoniaaa.jpg|Armonía en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Timmy-0.jpg|Timmy también en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Mikaela.jpg|Mikaela Banes en la franquicia de Transformers. Lara_Croft.jpg|Lara Croft en Tomb Raider y su secuela Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida. Psycho Pink Ranger.jpg|Psycho Pink Ranger en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida. Poisandra.jpg|Poisandra en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Christymom.png|Christy en Mamá. Joan_Watson.jpg|Dra. Joan Watson en Elemental. effie-trinket.jpg|Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre. Fleur_Dealcour_promo.jpg|Fleur Delacour en las películas de Harry Potter. 302471_1253580864878_full.jpg|Kimberly Corman en Destino final 2. DF3WendyChristensen.png|Wendy Christensen en Destino final 3. Clementine_Kruzinsky.png|Clementine Kruzinsky en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (doblaje TV/Netflix). ChrisHargensen2002.png|Chris Hargensen en la segunda adaptación de Carrie. TiaDete Heidi(2015).png|Tía Dete en Heidi. Rafa.jpg|Rafa en Elena y el secreto de Avalor. Número_86.jpg|Fanny Fulbright (Número 86) (1ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Felicity_king.jpg|Felicity King en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables. CharaImage_Bethany.png|Bethany en Haters Back Off. Tashigi Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Tashigi (1ª voz) en One Piece. MHChws_(15).png|Venus McFlytrap en Monster High. EAHCch_(8).png|Duchess Swan en Ever After High. Tricia Takanawa.jpg|Tricia Takanawa (desde temp. 4) en Padre de familia. SMCHarunasensei.png|Haruna Sakurada en Sailor Moon Crystal. Marianpokemon.png|Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla. May.png|May en Pokémon Advanced Generation (AGs 33-34). Cus.png|Kus en Dragon Ball Super. Charmcaster.png|Hope / Charmcaster en Ben 10: Omniverse. Charmcaster (Reboot).png|El mismo personaje en el reboot de Ben 10. Rosae.jpg|Rosa en El principito. 537680_2998921868370_386836013_n.jpg|Oberus Ventus en Bakugan. Allison Underhill en Wiki.png|Allison Underhill en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. Morgana (FA).jpg|Morgana en Fate/Apocrypha. Midari_Ikishima.jpg|Midari Ikishima en Kakegurui. Gyokuen Ren (Magi - AOS).jpg|Gyokuen Ren en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. Galla (L7PCLPDC).jpg|Gara en The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo. Lettie.png|Lettie en El increíble castillo vagabundo. Lady Caine Tangled.jpg|Lady Caine en Enredados otra vez: El especial y Enredados otra vez: La serie. 180px-Whitney anime.png|Whitney en Pokémon. PIG-GOAT-BANANA-CRICKET-GOAT-character-thumbnail-550X510.png|Cabra en Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo. Libbyfolfax.png|Libby Folfax (algunos episodios) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Britney_JN.jpg|Brittany Tenelli (2ª voz) también en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Curly.png|Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (3ª temp., ep. 43) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Stella Shortman TJM.png|Stella (Madre de Arnold) (2ª aparición) también en ¡Oye Arnold! y en la película de la jungla. Mitzi.png|Tía Mitzi y también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Aarlan Rubnstein.png|Aarlan Rubnstein en La pequeña Lulú. Sra Archer.png|Petunia Archer (1ª voz) en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Kate Persky.jpg|Kate Persky en Grojband. Melanie pyf.jpg|Melanie (1ª voz) en Phineas y Ferb. Tiana webber.jpg|Tiana Webber también en Phineas y Ferb. Agente jumbo.png|Agente Jumbo en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. MrsCuddles.jpg|Sra. Abrazos en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. MollyMcGrath.png|Molly McGrath (Madre de Max) en Max Steel (2013). Mollie (TLH).png|Mollie en The Loud House. Scout Leader (TLH).png|Lider de las Scouts también en The Loud House. NK Alice.png|Alice Squires en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Fuzzy-snuggums-spliced-89.9.jpg|Fuzzy Esponjosin en Isla de mutantes. Inside Out Jill Andersen's Fear.png|Temor de Jill Andersen en Intensa mente. DinaCalaca43.PNG|Dina en Isla Calaca. MamaBear_Smallfoot.png|Mamá osa en Pie pequeño. Reina2.png|Reina en Rave Master. Lilamon.gif|Lilamon en Digimon Fusion. PenelopeShafai.png|Penelope Shafai en Chica indiscreta. Morphine2.png|Morphine en Shaman King. Pokemon m19 Flamel.png|Flamel en La película Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica. WCMOADarcy.png|Darcy en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. Cyberverse-Decepticons-Slipstream.png|Slipstream en Transformers: Cyberverse. Alex ModernFamily.jpg|Alex Dunphy en Familia moderna. Otohime_Mutsumi.png|Otohime Mutsumi en Love Hina. Montoya.jpg|Renee Montoya en Gotham. Sarasidle.jpg|Sara Sidle en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. Wheezie-dragon-tales-31088659-558-758.jpg|Wheezie en Dragon Tales. Daisy Watkins (SS).jpg|Daisy Watkins en Static Shock. Debbie-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-7.45.jpg|Debbie en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Princess Beautiful.png|Princesa Hermosa en Hora de aventura. B'Onangutan Princess.png|Princesa Orangután también en Hora de aventura. Atlanta-back-to-gaya-1.67.jpg|Princesa Alanta en Gaya: Tierra mágica. Libby_Chessler.png|Libby Chesler (3ª temp.) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. Morgan-Cavanaugh.png|Morgan Cavanaugh también en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. Sirena_hart.jpg|Sirena Hart en Henry Danger. Sindel.jpg|Reina Sindel en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. Captura de pantalla(39)1.png|Elaris en Ratchet & Clank. Tracy-turnblad.jpg|Tracy Turnblad en Hairspray. Stardust_Empusa.png|Empusa en Stardust: El misterio de la estrella. TinaSeason5.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang en Glee. Cecily01.jpg|Cecily Campbell en La espada sagrada. Charles!.jpg|Charles en Duckman (Doblaje de Locomotion). Mambo!.jpg|Mambo también en Duckman (Doblaje de Locomotion). Nibbles-tom-and-jerry-tales-49.8.jpg|Nibbles (1ª voz) en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry. Gabín WFMDP.png|Gavín en Mirmo Zibang. Christina_de_El_hombre_araña_La_serie_Episodio_De_Cabeza.png|Christina en El Hombre Araña: La Serie. Lotsa Heart Elephant CB&C.png|Elefante Corazón Pesado en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. Kelly-0.png|Kelly Maxwell en Ash contra el mal. Robin Scherbatsky.jpg|Robin Scherbatsky (3ª voz) en Cómo conocí a tu madre. Kara_el.jpg|Kara Zor-El (Superchica) en Smallville. Mary-cooper.png|Mary Cooper en El joven Sheldon. Hilary_Duff_2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Hilary Duff. PenelopeCruz.jpg|También ha sido la voz recurrente de Penélope Cruz. Lucy_Liu_Comic-Con_2012.jpg|Lucy Liu otra actriz que ha doblado regularmente. Anna-farris-at-passengers-premiere-in-westwood-12-14-2016_1.jpg|Ha sido ocasionalmente la voz de Anna Faris. Megan-fox-2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Megan Fox. VeraFarmiga.jpg|Voz recurrente de Vera Farmiga. thumb|right|230px|Por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Imagen dedicada a Lili y a sus personajes (Hecha por DragonKnight113) thumb|right|230 px|A ver a quien nos encontramos con Liliana Barba, [[Gabriel Chávez, Oliver Díaz, Víctor Ugarte e Isabel Martiñon]] thumb|right|230px thumb|235px|right thumb|230px|Entrevista a Liliana Barba thumb|right|235px|Liliana Barba con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñón, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|right|230px|Liliana y Hilary Duff thumb|right|230px Liliana Barba Meinecke, más conocida como Liliana Barba, (nacida el 16 de enero de 1973) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana con 20 años de trayectoria. Es reconocida por ser la 2ª voz de Carlitos Finster en Aventuras en pañales y su secuela Rugrats crecidos, Rukia Kuchiki en Bleach, Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sango en Inuyasha, Lizzie McGuire en la serie del mismo nombre y en la película Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop, Kyle Broflovski en el doblaje mexicano de South Park, Frankie en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda, Mikaela Banes en las películas de Transformers, Regina George en Chicas pesadas, Effie Trincket (Elizabeth Banks) en la saga Los juegos del hambre y por ser la cuarta y actual voz de la Pata Daisy desde la serie Mickeymanía. Biografía Liliana Barba nació en la Ciudad de México, y se inicia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1997. Aproximadamente en el 2000 comenzó a dirigir. Su preparación actoral la realizó en talleres de la Escuela de Estudios Profesionales Acatlán. En otras disciplinas académicas, Liliana estudió la licenciatura en Periodismo y Comunicación Colectiva. Es, además, trilingüe: habla el idioma español, el portugués y el inglés. Su actividad en doblaje la combina con la locución comercial. Filmografía Anime Satsuki Yukino * Otohime Mutsumi en Love Hina * Guardiana Mason en Pokémon * Marian (ep. 13) en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla Fumiko Orikasa * Rukia Kuchiki en Bleach * Katrina en Pokémon: Fuerza máxima Houko Kuwashima * Sango en Inuyasha * Sango en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final Kaori Suzuki * May (eps. 33-34, 6ª temp.) en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada * Silviana en Zero, el guerrero cósmico Yukana Nogami * Reina en Rave Master * Temacu en Pokémon Otros * Yura Sakasagami / Amiga de Sayo en Inuyasha * Haidée Amor "Paty" en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Kurenai / Musumet Roja en Musumet: Las justicieras * Onikiri en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? * Ensign Tashigi (1ª voz) en One Piece * Téa Gardner / Maga Oscura (4ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Mina Espinosa / Echo en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Holly en Monster Rancher * Morphine en Shaman King * Lina / Karen en Trigun * Enfermera Joy (1ª voz, sólo ep. 2 temp. 1) / Doncella / Suzy (1ª aparición) / Rochelle / Clair / Olesia / Whitney / Krystal (del ep. de Zapdos) / Marie / Tamao / Mariah en Pokémon * Roxanne / Shelly (Comandante del equipo Aqua) / Recepcionista del concurso Pokémon en Pokémon: Fuerza máxima * Eliza / Mary / Rhonda / Terri en Pokémon: Reto máximo * Mindy (esposa de Jeremy) / Solana / Katrina (nieta de Edna) / Yolanda en Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera * Marian (Tomoko Kawakami) en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla * Rhyanna en Pokémon: Batallas Galácticas * Saori en Dante el señor de los demonios * Miyu en MegaMan NT Warrior * Marta en Nadja del mañana * Yakumo Tatsuro en Shinzo * Gavin en Mirmo Zibang * Principiante o Begina / Voces adicionales en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon * Ibara / Tsubaki / Kaori en Naruto * Anciana Ume / Satsuki Miyakoji / Mujer en vivienda en Ranma ½ * Hiromi en Zatch Bell * Mil en Blood+ * Yuki en Ninja Rantaro * Marlene / Ariel en Robotech (versión remasterizada) * Tamara en Monkey Typhoon * Emi en Koni Chan * Cecily Campbell en La espada sagrada * Oberus Ventus en Bakugan * Longueville / Fouquet / Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha en La magia de Zero * Yang Kuei-fei en Flint: El detective del tiempo * Trompeta de Cernunnos en Los siete pecados capitales * Gyokuen Ren en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad * Morgana en Fate/Apocrypha * Midari Ikishima en Kakegurui * Haruna Sakurada (ep. 1) en Sailor Moon Crystal * Kus en Dragon Ball Super * Ziva Cooper / Erica Rhodes en Baki * Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros * Voces adicionales en El bosque del piano Series animadas Tress MacNeille * Pata Daisy en La casa de Mickey Mouse * Pata Daisy en El show del ratón * Pata Daisy en Mickeymanía * Pata Daisy en Mickey Mouse * Pata Daisy en Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas Grey DeLisle * Francis "Frankie" Foster en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Timmy en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Lupe Tucán en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Debbie en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Agente Jumbo en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Lauren Tom * Minh Souphanousinophone en Los Reyes de la colina * Hayaku en Turbo FAST Nancy Cartwright * Carlitos Finster (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats crecidos Tara Strong * Effie Trinket en MAD * Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Charmcaster en Ben 10 (2016) Candi Milo * Cabra en Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo * Britanny Tinelli (temp. 2) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Gabby en Mascotas extraterrestres Crystal Scales * Libby Folfax (algunos episodios) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Daisy Watkins en Static Shock Otros * Duchess Swan en Ever After High * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High * Víbora en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Alice Squires en LEGO: Nexo Knights * Mary Jane Watson en El espectacular Hombre Araña * Kyle Broflovski en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Jade en Bratz * Jodie Landon en Daria * Fuzzy en Isla de mutantes * Dizzy (2ª voz) en Bob el constructor * Wheezie en Dragon Tales * Olga en Mimi y el Señor Bobo * Aisha en Nico * Fanny Fulbright (N° 86) (1ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * La Chilindrina en El Chavo, la serie animada (ep. piloto) * Charlotte la niñera (ep. "Casa de los dibujos bebés") de La casa de los dibujos * Jody Irwin en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Tricia Takanawa en Padre de familia (desde temp. 4) * Monica Ellingson en Un show más * Vendedora Unilu / Madre de Lance en Voltron: El defensor legendario * Felipe Ojoper en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Petunia Archer (1ª voz) en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos * Christina en El Hombre Araña: La Serie * Charlie (ep. "Oh hermano, ¿Dónde estás?") de Los Simpson * Pamela Prince en Norman Normal * Rosa / Okoda en El principito * Princesa Hermosa / Princesa Orangután en Hora de aventura * Dama Mary en Las chicas superpoderosas * Princesa Gi'ata en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Molly McGrath en Max Steel (2013) * Summer en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Jade en Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda * Voces adicionales en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Pinky Winky (Julie Lemieux) en Rocket Monkeys * Allie en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo * Hope-Charmcaster en Ben 10: Omniverse * Yumi Ishiyama en Code Lyoko * Halle Berry / Rosie O'Donnell en Los Simpson * Kate Persky en Grojband * Tía Dete en Heidi (2015) * Mollie / Lider de las Scouts en The Loud House * Princesa Tsu "Peggy" / Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Voces adicionales (temp. 4) en MAD * Siren Hart en Las aventuras de Kid Danger * Sra. Abrazos en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja * Perry, la pelícano en Origanimales * Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie * Thadeus/Tadeo "Curly" Gammelthorpe (temp. 3, ep. 42) / Suzie Kokoschka (temp 4.) / Olga Pataki (temp. 3, ep. 63) / Brooke Lloyd (temp. 2, ep. 37) / Stella (mamá de Arnold) (temp. 5, eps. 99 y 100) / Tía Mitzi / Voces adicionales en ¡Oye Arnold! * Tiana Webber / Melanie (1ª voz) en Phineas y Ferb * Yori / Voces adicionales en Kappa Mikey * Armonía / Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Renee en Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures * Slipstream en Transformers: Cyberverse * Voces adicionales en Teo * Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Voces adicionales en La pequeña Lulú (versión CN) * Voces adicionales en El padre de la manada * Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) Series de TV Hilary Duff * Lizzie McGuire en Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) * Olivia Kate Burke en Chica indiscreta (2009) * Ashlee Walker en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2009) * Morgan Jeffries en Almas perdidas (2009) * Rachel en Suerte con Esperanza (2013) * Stacey en Dos hombres y medio (2013) * Ella misma en Cocinando con Haylie Duff (2015) Sarah Carter * Margaret en Falling Skies (2011-2014) * Pierce Spelman en Cuello blanco (2010) * Madeleine Poe en Shark (2006-2008) Sarah Bolger * Violet en Agente Carter (2016) * Princesa Aurora en Once Upon a Time (2012-2018) Angela Kinsey * Bethany en Haters Back Off (2016) * Angela Martin-Lipton en La oficina (2005-2007) Lucy Liu * Dra. Joan Watson en Elemental (2012-presente) * Grace Chin en Ugly Betty (2007) Amanda Schull *Meredith Sorenson en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2013) *Meredith Sorenson en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) Jenna Elfman * Dharma en Dos hombres y medio * Billie Chase en Accidentally on Purpose Jorja Fox * Sara Sidle en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Marianne Neely en Drop Dead Diva Elisa Donovan * Amber Mariens en Despistados * Morgan Cavanaugh en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente Jaime Ray Newman * Vanessa Hemmings en Drop Dead Diva (2010) * Kat Gardener en Eastwick (2009-2010) Christa Miller * Jordan Sullivan en Scrubs (2001-2010) * Ellie Torres en Cougar Town (2009-2015) Emily Kinney * Brie Larvan / Bandida de Ojos de Insecto en Flash (2015) * Brie Larvan / Bandida de Ojos de Insecto en Flecha (2016) Sarah Wayne Callies * Agente Kim Hall en NUM3R0S (2005) * Katie Bowman en Colony (2016-presente) Cobie Smulders * Madre (Sra. Quagmire) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2017-presente) * Robin Scherbatsky en Cómo conocí a tu madre (Temp. 5-9, ep. 106-208) (2010-2014) Amanda Setton *Penelope Shafai en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) *Penelope Shafai en Chica indiscreta: G.G. (2012) *Penelope Shafai en Chica indiscreta: Chicas del valle (2009) Jackie Clarke *Poisandra en Power Rangers: Dino Charge (2015-2016) *Poisandra en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel (2018) Otros * Brida (Emily Cox) (3ª voz) en El último reino (2018-presente) * Quell/Quellcrist Falconer (Reneé Elise Goldsberry) en Altered Carbon (2018-presente) * Cindy Reynolds / Gipsy (Jessica Camacho) en Flash (2017-presente) * Jessica Huang (Constance Wu) en Los Huang: Un sueño americano (2015-presente) * Melissa Shart (January Jones) en El último hombre sobre la Tierra (2015-presente) * Clementine Pennyfeather (Angela Sarafyan) en Westworld (2016-presente) * Kelly Maxwell (Dana DeLorenzo) en Ash contra el mal (2015-presente) * Cat Grant (Calista Flockhart) en Supergirl (2015-presente) * Sirena Hart (Kelly Sullivan) en Henry Danger (2014-presente) * Lindas mentirosas (2015-2016) **Enfermera de Welby (Gwen Holloway) (temp. 6) **Abogada (Bonnie Root) (temp. 6, ep. 122) * Renee Montoya (Victoria Cartagena) en Gotham (2014-2015) * Beezara (Sarah Banasiak) (temp. 1, ep. 5) en Power Rangers: Megaforce (2013-presente) * Christy (Anna Faris) en Mom (2013-presente) * Lakshmi (Chriselle Almeida) en La teoría del Big Bang (temp 5 ep 108) (2012) * Mary Cooper (Zoe Perry) en El joven Sheldon (2017-presente) * Peggy Byrne (Kristin Chenoweth) en La esposa ejemplar (2012-2016) * Oficial Linda Esquivel (Natalie Martinez) en Under the Dome (2013) * Lacey Hamilton (Nikki Deloach) en Chica rara (2012-2016) * D.D.A. Andrea Hobbs (Kathe Mazur) en Caso resuelto (2009) * Barb (Jennifer Holloway) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2013) (un episodio) * Ana Frank (Franka Potente) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012) * Alex Dunphy (Ariel Winter) en Familia moderna (2010-presente) * Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2015) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) **Psicóloga Miller (Cherise Boothe) (temp. 1, ep. 3) **Amanda (Kim Shaw) (temp. 1, ep. 5) **Ella misma (Rachel Bilson) (temp. 6, ep. 121) * Julie Mayer (Andrea Bowen) en Esposas desesperadas (2004-2012) * Hayden McClaine (Kate Mara) en American Horror Story (2011) * Sancia de Nápoles (Emmanuelle Chriqui) en Los Borgia (2011) * Kara Zor-El (Laura Vandervoort) en Smallville (2007-2011) * Ollie (Siobhan Redmond) en Nina y las neuronas (2007-presente) * Sun Hwa-Kwon (Yunjin Kim) en Lost (2004-2010) * Vannesa Monroe (Courtney Ford) en Diarios de vampiros (2010) * Enfermera Veronica Flanagan Callahan (Taylor Schilling) en Hospital Mercy (2009-2010) * Riley Dawson (Leven Rambin) en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor * Abigail Tylar (Rachael Leigh Cook) en Psych (2008-2010) * Kim Day (Selma Blair) en Kath y Kim (2008-2009) * Caitlin (Katie Carr) en Héroes (2007) * May (Agnes Bruckner) - La ley y el orden: Intento criminal (Temp 6 ep 7) (2006) * Cortes y puntadas ** Michelle Landau (Sanaa Lathan) 4 ** Ariel Alderman (Brittany Snow) 3 ** Janelle (Noa Tishby) 1, ep. 4 ** Kelly Appleton (Portia Dawson) 2, ep. 14 ** Claire Grubman (Alla Korot) 2, ep. 17 ** Aimee Bolton (Darby Stanchfield) 3, ep. 37 ** Wendy Lee (Robyn Moran) 5, ep. 66 * Caroline Mille / Srta. Wench / Katy Winfrey / Reese de mujer / Kathy McCulskey / Voces adicionales en Malcolm * Nick en Drake y Josh * Patricia Larue (Jeri Ryan) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp. 10, ep. 189) * Sarah Graiman (Deanna Russo) en El auto fantástico (2008) * Número Seis (Tricia Helfer) en Galáctica: Astronave de combate (2003) * Mary Hughes, Charlotte, Susan en Night Visions * Haley Collins (ep. 2) / Donna Shoemaker (ep. 5) / Emily (ep. 11) en Sobrenatural * Diane Weaver E. J. en Kidnapped * Jessie Owens (Brooke Burns) en Guardianes de la bahía en Hawaii * Grace Morrisey (Kathleen Wilhoite) en Los 4400 * Susan Thornhill (Thora Birch) / Mary Hughes (Bridget Fonda) en Noches de terror * Kristy Livingstone (Ali Larter) / Kate Douglas (Alexandra Breckenridge) en Dawson's Creek * Christy Jenkins (2006) en Hechiceras * Libby Chessler (3ª voz) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Niño demonio ("El relato del ojo de plata") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * Eva Baxter (Fleur Saville) en Being Eve * Elaine (Julie Benz) en Las espías (Temp 1 ep 9) * Dra. Lang en Zoey 101 * Insertos / Voces adicionales en Level Up * Sra. Linda Peelof en iCarly * Inara Serra (Morena Baccarin) en Firefly * Monica Reyes (Annabeth Gish) en Los expedientes secretos X * Cara en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo * Shakira en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Krista Starr en Blade: La serie * Eden Taylor en Instant Star (doblaje mexicano) * Vanessa Newcomb (Christine Lakin) en Bones (temp. 4) * Skylar Stevens (Candace Bailey) en Jericho * Erika Silverman (Rena Sofer) en Mentes criminales (temp. 5 cap. 10) * Kim Powers en Survivor: Africa * Eliza Orlins en Survivor: Vanuatu * Eliza Orlins en Survivor: Micronesia * Collen Haskell en Survivor Borneo * Michelle Tesauro en Survivor: Pearl Island * Penny Ramsey en Survivor: Thailand * Psycho Pink Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida * Niña de llamadas (Georgina Cordova) en Miénteme (temp. 2 cap. 19) * Vanessa Angel en El séquito * Sabrina Brito (Lara Gilchrist) (temp. 1 cap. 9), Amanda (Tamara Mello) (temp. 1 cap. 10) en Psíquico * Jenascia, Tiffany, Nicole, Michelle, Amanda, Kathleen, Teyona en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Janine Skorsky (Constance Zimmer) en House of Cards * Marie-Jeanne Valet (Crystal Reed) en Teen Wolf * Suzanne (Rian Theel) en Crazyhead * Amy en Elliot, el alce * Kenta (ep. 19) en Señorita Cometa (redoblaje 2014) * Narración (algunos eps.) / Voces adicionales en Cybernet * Voces adicionales en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en Secundaria secreta * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Miniseries * Herodías (Antonia Liskova) en María de Nazaret * Ruth Gruber (Natasha Richardson) en Refugio * Atalanta (Olga Sosnokovska) en Jasón y los argonautas (2000) Películas Penélope Cruz * Gemma en Twice Born (2012) * Consuela Castillo en La elegida (2008) * María Álvarez en Bandidas (2006) * Eva en Sahara (2005) * Mia en Días de pasión (2004) * Italia en No te muevas (2004) * Chloe Sava en En compañía del miedo (2003) * Pagan Lace en Muerte interior (2003) * Sofía en Vanilla Sky (2001) * Mirtha Jung en Blow (2001) * Alejandra en Espíritu salvaje (2000) Lucy Liu * Kirsten en Set It Up: El plan imperfecto (2018) * Saddie Blake en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) * Lindsay en 7, el número equivocado (2006) * O-Ren Ishii en Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) * Alex Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * Sever en Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever (2002) * Kitty Baxter en Chicago (2002) * Alex Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) * Princesa Pei Pei en Shanghai Kid (2000) * Lia en Hasta el último round (1999) Megan Fox * Abril O'Neil en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) * Abril O'Neil en Tortugas Ninja (2014) * Desi en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) * Lily Luster en El ángel del deseo (2010) * Tallulah Black/Lilah en Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) * Mikaela Banes en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) * Mikaela Banes en Transformers (2007) Rosamund Pike * Brigitte Kuhlmann en Rescate en Entebbe (2018) * Sandy Crowder en Beirut (2018) * Abi McLeod en Lo que hicimos en las vacaciones (2014) * Penny en Mejor otro día (2014) * Helen en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) * Kate Summer en Johnny English Recargado (2011) Elizabeth Banks * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015) * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Lydia Mercer en Al borde del abismo (2012) * Laura Bush en W. (2008) Anna Faris * Chloe en Les doy un año (2013) (doblaje mexicano) * Zoey en El dictador (2012) * Wendy Franklin en Llévame a casa esta noche‎‎ (2011) 2016 * Brandi en (In) Seguridad (2009) * Shelley Darlingson en La casa de las conejitas (2008) * Samantha Jones en Solo amigos (2005) Hilary Duff * Lane Daniels en Bella ejecutiva (2010) * Shasta O'Neil en Stay Cool (2010) * Tanzie Marchetta en Material Girls (2006) (doblaje de MGM) * Holly Hamilton en El hombre perfecto (2005) * Lizzie McGuire / Isabella Parigi en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) Scarlett Johansson * Anna Marks en A él no le gustas tanto (2009/Videomax) * Cristina en Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) * Annie Braddock en The Nanny Diaries (2007/TV) * Sondra Pransky en Amor y muerte (2006) * Nola Rice en La provocación (2005) Vera Farmiga * Eleanor Finch en Special Correspondents (2016) * Theresa Gazelle en El día del crimen (2006) * Jocelyne Jordan en El embajador del miedo (2004) * Daphne Handlova en 15 minutos (2001) Julie Benz * Frankie en Ninguna respuesta (2011) * Angela en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008/2da. versión) * Elaine en Las espías (2002) * Barbara en No es otra tonta pelicula de miedo (2000) Ali Larter * Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010/HBO) * Lisa Sheridan en Obsessed (2009) * Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) * Olivia Averill en Confess (2005) Brittany Murphy * Stacey en Las ex novias de mi novio (2004) * Molly Gunn en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) * Fay Forrester en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) * Jody Marken en Corre... no grites (2000) Rosamund Kwan * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China II (1993) * Prima Yee en Erase una vez en China (1992) * Srta Pai/revolucionaria en Proyecto A 2 (1987) Mira Sorvino * Mónica en Chloe y Theo (2015) * Delia en Más allá de la muerte (2004) * Amy Benic en A primera vista (1999) Clémence Poésy ' * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) 'Malin Åkerman * Annie en HappyThankyouMorePlease (2010) * Gertrude en La propuesta (2009) * Lila en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) Taraji P. Henson * Detective Arroyo en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) * Vernell Watson en Háblame (2007) * Shug en Ritmo de un sueño (2005) Sienna Miller * Ana Lewis / Baronesa en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) (tráiler) * Caitlin Thomas en En el límite del amor (2008) * Nikki en Alfie (2004) Angelina Jolie * Sara Jordan en Más allá de las fronteras (2003) * Lara Croft en Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida (2003) * Lara Croft en Tomb Raider (2001) Neve Campbell * Sarah Sawyer en Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas (2018) * Missy Lofton en Encuentro peligroso (2003) [[Taylor Schilling|'Taylor Schilling']] * Dra. Abi Janssen en El titán (2018) * Emily en Noche de locura (2015) [[Brittany Snow|'Brittany Snow']] * Chloe Beale en Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota (2017) * Chloe Beale en Más notas perfectas (2015) Miranda Frigon * Detective Lynn Liggett-Smith en Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) * Detective Lynn Liggett-Smith en Escoge un hueso: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) Evangeline Lilly * Samantha en Pequeño demonio (2017) * Tauriel en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) (tráiler) Jessica Chastain * Molly Bloom en Apuesta Maestra (2017) (2da. versión) * Maya en La noche más oscura (2012) Zoe Saldaña * Graciella Suarez en Vivir de noche (2016) * Kit en Crossroads: Amigas para siempre (2002) Amanda Crew * Kikki Jones en El secreto de Adaline (2015) * Felicia Alpine en Rápido y fogoso (2008) Yaya DaCosta * Kennedy en Juntos... pero no tanto (2014) * Monica Washington en El mensajero (2009) Jane Krakowski * Jenny en Adultos primerizos (2014) * Emily Klein en Pretty Persuasion (2005) (redoblaje) Jaime Pressly * Megan en In-Actividad Paranormal (2014) * Tina Armstrong en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) Kathryn Hahn * Rachel en Placeres vespertinos (2013) * Michelle Rueben en Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días (2003) Michelle Williams * Glinda en Oz, el poderoso (2013) (trailer) * Julie Pollard en El crimen de Leland (2003) Lake Bell * Lucy en Amigos con derechos (2011) * Ashley en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) (2da. versión) Ari Graynor * Sam en 10 años (2011) * Caroline en Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) Michelle Rodriguez * Tnte. Sgto. Elena Santos en Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) * Katarin en Venganza de sangre (2005) Katherine Heigl * Jen Kornfeldt en Ámame o muerete (2010) * Arlene en Entre 100 mujeres (2000) Amy Adams * Julie Powell en Julie & Julia (2009) * Rose Lorkowski en Limpieza Sunshine (2009) Emilie de Ravin * Phiebe McNamara en Sola contra el peligro (2009) * Christine "Chris" Hargensen en Carrie (2002) Jaime King * Lorelei Rox en El Espíritu (2008) * Jade en El guardián (2003) Helen Hunt * April Epner en Then She Found Me (2007) * Samantha en Bobby (2006) Kelli Garner * Margo en Lars and the Real Girl (2007) * Faith Domergue en El aviador (2004) Kirsten Dunst * Mary Jane Watson en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Mary Jane Watson en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) (versión extendida) Erinn Bartlett * Sarah en 3 tontos en juego (2006) * Amelia en La última carrera (2004) Alyssa Milano * Cyndi en Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor (2003) * Marian Delario en Doble dragón (1994) Melissa Sagemiller * Cassie en Jamás morirás (2001) * Allison en Get Over It (2001) Elise Neal * Linda Sayers en La canción de Brian (2001) * Paula en Dinero fácil (1997) (redoblaje) Molly Shannon * Mary Katherine Gallagher en Superestrella (1999) * Emily Sanderson en Una noche en el Roxbury (1998) Otros papeles * Jean Farlow (Diana Decker) en Lolita (1962) (redoblaje) * Becky McLintock (Stefanie Powers) en McLintock (1965) * Brigitta von Trapp (Angela Cartwright) en La novicia rebelde (1965) (redoblaje) * Presentación / Inserto Inicial en Juan Salvador Gaviota(1973) (redoblaje DVD) * Carolyn Cassady / Narradora (Sissy Spacek) en Encrucijada de pasiones (1980) * Wendy Worthington en ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) (redoblaje) * Frances "Baby" Houseman (Jennifer Grey) en Dirty Dancing (1987) (redoblaje) * Asistenta de Jackie (Crystal Kwok) en Dragones eternamente (1988) * Elaine (Chloe Webb) en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (redoblaje DVD/BD) * Cindy (Alix Koromzay) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (redoblaje) * Jilly (Catherine Keener) en Muchachos (1996) * Edie Finerman (Suzy Amis) en Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) (redoblaje) * Annie (Amy Brenneman) en Mecanismo de lo insólito (1997) * Voces adicionales en Juegos al azar (1997) * Supermodelo (Charlize Theron) en El precio del éxito (1998) * Julie Simons (Karyn Parsons) en El seductor (1998) * Davina Vinyard (Jennifer Lien) en Historia americana X (1998) * Helen Quilley (Gwyneth Paltrow) en Si yo hubiera... (1998) (redoblaje) * Alexandria Fuller (Vanessa Evigan) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) * Nadia (Shannon Elizabeth) en American Pie (1999) * Greta (Claudia Schiffer) en Blanco y negro (1999) * Taylor Vaughan (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) en Ella es (1999) * Sarah Sunhill (Madeleine Stowe) en La hija del general (1999) * Pepper Upper (Yasmine Bleeth) en Llegó del cielo (1999) * Beth Killian (Claire Skinner) en La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) * Therese Lisbon (Leslie Hayman) en Vírgenes suicidas (1999) * Wendy (Denise Richards) en Decisiones (1999) * Carroll (Christine Cavanaugh) en Los cuentos de amistad de Bella (1999) * Courtney Hunter (Alison Lohman) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Brenda (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Jessica King (Katie Holmes) en Premonición (2000) * Tiffany (Jamie Anderson) en Los lavaplatos (2000) * Presentadora de BR (Yuko Miyamura) en Battle Royale (2000) * Geraldine (Rhona Mitra) en El implacable (2000) * Bets (JoNell Kennedy) en El esposo de otra mujer (2000) * Voces adicionales en Una relación inmoral (2000) * Skater (Clare Carey) en Cocodrilo Dundee en Hollywood (2001) * Tania (Rachel Weisz) en Enemigo al acecho (2001) * Jezzie Flannigan (Monica Potter) en Telaraña (2001) * Sophia Gold (Phoebe Cates) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) * Matilda Jeffries (Christine Taylor) en Zoolander (2001) * Tracy Faucet (Amy Smart) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Sofia Simone (Estella Warren) en Alta velocidad (2001) (2da versión doblada) * Novia de Tony (Jean Nicolai) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) * Alyssa (Jhoanna Flores) en Sí se puede (2001) * Sandy (Amanda Detmer) en Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) * Maggie Miller (Kathryn Fiore) en El fin del mundo (2001) * Diane Weston (Marley Shelton) en Dulces y peligrosas (2001) * Andrea (Adria Dawn) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) * Sophie (Natascha McElhone) en Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) * Denise Archibald (Kimberly Elise) en John Q: Situación extrema (2002) * Gina (Eliza Dushku) en City by the Sea (2002) (redoblaje) * Emily Darrow (Susanna Thompson) en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (segunda versión) * Heather (Ashley Edner) en Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor (2003) * Reportera (Claire Lautier) en Elf, el duende (2003) * Soon-Yee Baxter Hernandez (Suzy Nakamura) en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) * Tomika (Maryam Hassan) en Escuela de rock (2003) * Gloria (Aimee Garcia) en La cadete Kelly (2003) * Kimberly Corman (A.J. Cook) en Destino final 2 (2003) * Enfermera (Emma Jackson) y Sra. Tyler (Victoria Thaine) en El hijo de La Máscara (2003) * Steena Paulson (Jacinda Barrett) en La piel del deseo (2003) * Kate Hutton (Jenna Elfman) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Mamá de Connie (Brenda Crichlow) en Un perro de otro mundo (2003) * Dama Mortal (Kelly Hu) en X-Men 2 (2003) * Chica con bebé (Elisabeth Moss) en Las desapariciones (2003) * Marie Blanchard (Nicole Paggi) en La furia del cielo (2003) * Kysten Ellison (Lauren Barrett) en La historia de Brooke Ellison (2004) * Chica afro en Aeropuerto en Euroviaje censurado (2004) * Carla Song (Alexandra Chun) en El juego del miedo (2004) * Regina George (Rachel McAdams) en Chicas pesadas (2004) * Pasajera #1 (Debi Mazar) en Colateral (2004) * Michelle Vaughn (Kristen Wilson) en Con la frente en alto (2004) * Ria (Jennifer Esposito) en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) * Wendy (Andrea Bendewald) en El empleado del mes (2004) * Madre de Claudia (Stephanie Chambers) y Fluvia (Rebecca Santos) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Sarah (Masasa Moyo) en Equipo America: Policía mundial (2004) * Sra. Banks (Cynthia Stevenson) en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) * Beth-Ann (Pascale Hutton) en Feroz 2 (2004) * Conductora TV en Las leyes de atracción (2004) * Lydia Bailey (Kimberly Norris Guerrero) en Pasión por la tierra (2004) * Judith (Lou Doillon) en El Internado (Saint Ange) (2004) * Voces adicionales en Si tuviera 30 (2004) * Ines Herrlich (Claudia Michelsen) en Un kinder de locura (2004) * Lucy Collins (Kelly Preston) en Un loco funeral (2004) * Clementine Kruczynski (Kate Winslet) en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) (2ª versión) * Wendy en obra (Kate Maberly) en Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) * La La de MTV (La La Anthony) en El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) * Mujer cara blanca 2 (Jane Adams) en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) * Kate (Arija Bareikis) en Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) * Mary Anne (Miranda Otto) en La guerra de los mundos (2005) * Lena (Courteney Cox) en Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) * Voces adicionales en Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) * Reportera/Maquillista en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) * Hatsumomo (Li Gong) en Memorias de una geisha (2005) * Kyra (Ashanti) en Juego de honor (2005) * Amy (Kaitlin Doubleday) en No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) * Tiffany (Kimberly J. Brown) en Tómalo con calma (2005) * Tibby Rollins (Amber Tamblyn) en Un verano en pantalones (2005) * Jill (Erica Vittina Phillips) en Virgen a los 40 (2005) * Nicole (Melissa Schuman) en El grito de la muerte (2005) * Nayako (Kanako Yamaguchi) en Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) * Señorita Mills (Tiffany Lyndall-Knight) en Mi mascota es un zombie (2006) * Kitty Fane (Naomi Watts) en Al otro lado del mundo (2006) * Brittany (Brittany Daniel) en Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) * Kimberly (Jessica Cauffiel) en Salvando al señor Búho (2006) * Melissa Kitt (Michelle Trachtenberg) en Gritos en la oscuridad (2006) * Brooke Taylor en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Voces adicionales en A la altura de los Steins (2006) * Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Courthey Lovett (Charlotte Sullivan) en Población 436 (2006) * Carol Lane (Amy Poehler) en El ex (2006) * Joanna Mills (Sarah Michelle Gellar) en El regreso (2006) * Tracy (Nikki Blonsky) en Hairspray (2006) * Maddy (Lauren German) en Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) * Susan Jones (Cate Blanchett) en Babel (2006) * Penelope (Beth Steel) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) * Narración en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) * Jassie Vandy (Benu Mabheha) en Diamante de sangre (2006) * Prof. Foster (Laura Kightlinger) en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Presentación e insertos en Deseo de Navidad (2006) * Janie Cates (Tammy Hui) y voces diversas en 88 minutos (2007) * Marda (Kristina Krepela) en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) * Teresa (Victoria Hill) en Un verano para toda la vida (2007) * Joan Baxter (Lauren Graham) en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) * Ella misma (Kimberly Caldwell) en Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) * Lisa Ashen (Laura Regan) en El títere (2007) * Cathy (Britt Irvin) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Sara Santorelli (Sarah Deakins) en Nuestra Pandilla 3 (2007) * Sunday (Yasmine Delawari) en Mr. Brooks (2007) * Annie (Nia Long) en Premoniciones (2007) * Sophie (Sophie Okendo) en Un niño de otro mundo (2007) * Soo Yung (Zhang Jingchu) en Rush Hour 3 (2007) * Susan Garcia (Laura Cerón) en Vías y vidas (2007) * Kianna (Liza Lapira) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Elaine Cushing (Allison Hossack) en Crimen encubierto (2008) * Mariska Hargitay en El gurú del amor (2008) * Buffy Colt (Ashley London) / Empleada en farmacia en La isla de Nim (2008) * Sherry (Heather Lawless) en Originalmente pirata (2008) (doblaje de TV) * Melinda (Sara Foster) en Despedida de soltero: La última oportunidad (2008) * Sarah Bowman (Mena Suvari) en El día de los muertos (2008) * Sondra Terry (Alice Braga) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) * Presentadora (Sharon Tay) en La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) * Emily Jenkis (Renée Zellweger) en Caso 39 (2009) * Diora (Molly Sims) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) * Ewa Rozenfeld (Michelle Dockery) en Hijos de la guerra (2009) * Rachel Armstrong (Kate Beckinsale) en Nada más que la verdad (2009) * Número Seis (Tricia Helfer) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) * Alexandra "Alex" Hale (Janet Montgomery) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * Margaret (Cordelia Reynolds) em The Steam Experiment (2009) * Tracy (Chelsea Makela) en Una loca película de baile (2009) * Nadia Monroy (Stephanie Honoré) en Destino final 4 (2009) * Jenna (Danielle Panabaker) en Viernes 13 (2009/New Line) * Ellie Wyndham (Dana Flynn) en La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) * Clava (Olga Yergina) en El libro de los maestros (2009) * Anna Borger (Ulrike C. Tscharre) en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) * Monique (Monique de Waal) en Limonada (2009) * Profesora (Alison Araya) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Jennifer Lore (Ashley Jensen) en Fabulosa Navidad (2009) * Voz en TV en ¿Quién es Clark Rockefeller? (2010) * Felder (Angela Kinsey) en Locuras en el bosque (2010) * Marie Currie (Riley Keough) en The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño Sony (2010) * Phoebe (Heather Graham) en El padre de los inventos (2010) * Dra. Rachel Solando (Patricia Clarkson) / Rachel Solando (Emily Mortimer) en La isla siniestra (2010) * Sarah Jane McKinney (Leslie Bibb) en Señorita desconocida (2010) * Jane (LaDon Drummond) en Juego a muerte (2010) (doblaje mexicano) * Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * Sra. Grenada (Marya Beauvais) en Noche de miedo (2011) * Rita (Judianny Compres) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Elianna (Natalie Burn) en En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) * Sydney (Aunjanue Ellis) en Invasión a la privacidad (2011) * Lisa Abrams (Sherry Stringfield) en Born to Race (2011) * Viajera (Shelly Varod) en Súper Volcán (2011) * Laura Pickler (Jennifer Garner) en Mantequilla (2011) (segunda versión) * Brie (Ciara) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Melina (Jessica Biel) en El vengador del futuro (2012) * Sara (Emily Blunt) en Asesino del futuro (2012) * Robyn (Elisabeth Röhm) en Transito (2012) * Profesora (Maggie McCollester) en Playdate (2012) * Dra. Kazhani (Poorna Jagannathan) en Gracias por compartir (2012) (redoblaje) * Insertos en Editando al amor (2012) * Trish (Stephanie March) en ¿Por qué detenerse ahora? (2012) * Cassandra Nightingale (Catherine Bell) en El encanto de la bruja buena (2012) * Voces adicionales en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * Mellory Parkes (Rachel Blanchard) en La impostora (2013) * Kimberly "Mételo aquí" (Laura-Leigh) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) * Samantha Smith-Dungy (Kristin Chenoweth) en Fin de semana disfucional (2013) * Michelle Trey (Shawnee Smith) en Grace Unplugged (2013) * Presentadora de E.T. (Tina Fey) en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) * Julie (Ludivine Sagnier) en El amor está en el aire (2013) * Sarah Haldeman (Alicia Ziegler) en Ataque jurásico (2013) * Terra (Yvonne Strahovski) en Yo, Frankenstein (2014) (versión Zima) * Lauren Reynolds (Drew Barrymore) en Luna de miel en familia (2014) * Madre de Jonas (Katie Holmes) en El dador de recuerdos (2014/2da. versión) * Voces adicioanles en Un viaje de diez metros (2014) * Sarah (Marina Squerciati) en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) * Beth (Alexandra Lydon) en Terror en la calle Mockingbird (2014) * Samantha (Larisa Oleynik) en Jessabelle (2014) * Jenny (Erin Darke) en Siempre Alice (2014) * Beverly (Katee Sackhoff) en Tell (2014) * La reina (Milla Jovovich) en Cymbeline (2014) * Kate (Jessica Alba) en Los caballeros no tienen memoria (2014) * Courtney Lewis (Brooke Langton) en K-Nino: La leyenda del oro perdido (2014) * Feminina (Esmé Bianco) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) * Sophia Jensen (Karen Holness) en Un crucero alocado (2015) * Nia (Chloe Bridges) en Luz nocturna (2015) * Liz (Samantha Bee) en Hermanas (2015) * Mujer saludando a Abner (Jackie Dallas) en El constructor de botes (2015) * Maura McCabe Walker (Kari Matchett) en Siguiendo una corazonada (2015) * Meg (Leslie Mann) en Cómo ser soltera (2016) * Isabel de la Cruz (Ana de Armas) en Hija de Dios (2016) * Hannah Steele (Kali Hawk) en 50 sombras de Black (2016) * Madre de Manis (Lisa Durupt) en Rufus: Un amigo inseparable (2016) * Kaitlin (Samantha Huskey) en The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) * Maggie (Danielle Nicolet) en Un espía y medio (2016) * Jeanie Stangle (Sugar Lyn Beard) en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) * Rosa Bolivar (Zulay Henao) en La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) * Grace (Crystal Balint) en Presencia siniestra (2016) * Esposa de Payo en Sr. Pig (2016) * Lizzie Clayton (Felicity Jones) en Un monstruo viene a verme (2016/trailer) * Maral (Angela Sarafyan) en La promesa (2016) * Christie (Annie McCain Engman) en Catfight(2016) * Jerry Hall en Absolutely Fabulous: La película (2016) * Jennifer Croft (Jeri Ryan) en Sobreviviendo en el Serengueti (2016) * Kelly (Lara Daans) en Chicas sobre hielo (2016) * Dra. Langley (Dominique Swain) en Tres días antes de Navidad (2016) * Rosenthal (Tess Haubrich) en Alien Covenant (2017) * Enfermera (Lara Adine Lipschitz) en La torre oscura (2017) * Gladys Heldman (Sarah Silverman) en La batalla de los sexos (2017) * Vanessa (Thaila Ayala) en El pájaro loco (2017) * Alma Elson (Vicky Krieps) en El hilo fantasma (2017) * Pin-Up Girl (Lea Enslin) en Los extraños: Cacería nocturna (2018) * Peg (Pell James) en Matar o morir (2018) * Voces adicionales en Jefa por accidente (2018) * Anna Garcia (Linda Cardellini) en La maldición de La Llorona (2019/trailer) * Madre de Alexander (Denise Gough) en Nacido para ser rey (2019/trailer) Películas animadas Stephanie Sheh * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Juego de Dragones * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno Julie Maddalena Kliewer * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror * Venus Mc Flytrap en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante Lucy Liu * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda 3 * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda Tress MacNeille * Pata Daisy en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * Pata Daisy en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Pata Daisy en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad Christine Cavanaugh * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats: la película * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats en París: La película Anna Faris * Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras * Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas (trailer) Kate Higgins * Lilly en Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido * Lilly en Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa Jessica Cydnee Jackson * Jodie Landon en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? * Jodie Landon en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? Sarah Silverman * Vanellope Von Schweetz en Wifi Ralph (2018) * Vanellope Von Schweetz en Ralph, el demoledor (2012/tráiler 2) Otros * Rafa en El canto de las sirenas (2018) * Mamá osa en Pie pequeño (2018) * Zingr Bruja en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones (2018) * Stella en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla (2017) * Lady Caine en Enredados otra vez: El especial (2017) * Rafa "Mamá de Mateo" en Elena y el Secreto de Avalor (2016) * Darcy en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo * Elaris en Ratchet & Clank * Renee en Barbie: Escuadrón secreto * Lucy en Mi mascota Cleo * Boca anfitriona #1 en La increíble historia del niño de piedra * Hada roja (Grey Griffin) en La gigante aventura de Tom y Jerry (2013) * Carmiño (Lucila Gómez) en Metegol (2013) * Tren de pasajeros (Brenda Song) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Dizzy en Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación * Princesa Alanta (Emily Watson) en Gaya: Tierra mágica * Carlitos Finster (Nancy Cartwright) en Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes * Kyle Broflovski (ambas versiones) y Ike Broflovski (versión de Paramount) en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Selena en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 * Jade en Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * Jade en Bratz: Pura magia * Felicity King en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables * Srita. Red en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes * Nellie (el caballito) en Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces * Lety en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Computadora en Monstruos vs. Aliens * Esther (Kathleen Barr) en Ben-Hur, la película animada * Rudolph en Rudolph el reno de la nariz roja y la isla de los juguetes rebeldes * Mamá en La víspera de Navidad * Voces adicionales en Jorge, el curioso (2006) * Voces adicionales en Mi villano favorito (2010) * Voces adicionales en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición (2012) * Voces adicionales en Operación escape (2013) * Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * Voces adicionales en Monsters University (2013) * Voces adicionales en Buscando a Dory (2016) * Voces adicionales en Coco (2017) (Versión original en inglés) * Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones (2018) Películas de anime * Reportera en Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los Unown * Flamel en La película Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica * Fideo Ardena en Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai * Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Claire en Resident Evil: Degeneración * Niño en Recuerdos * Gara en The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo Cortos/Especiales animados Lucy Liu * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll Telenovelas y series brasileñas Bianca Rinaldi * Isaura en La esclava Isaura * Joana en Prueba de amor * Maria Luz en Caminos del corazón * Maria Luz / Samira en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón * Arminda en Río de intrigas Cris Vianna * Dolores en Niña moza * Sabrina en Dos caras * Candinha en Ciudad Paraíso * Juliana (Juju) en Imperio * Indira en Reglas del juego Bel Kutner * Marialva Tavares en Gabriela * Joana en Rastros de mentiras * Darlene en Verdades secretas * Sandra Assis en Perra vida Carol Castro * Angélica en Señora del destino * Ruth en El profeta * Sheila en Belleza pura * Mariana en Escrito en las estrellas Mariana Ximenes * Bionda en Uga Uga * Juliana en ¿Pelea o amor? (trailer) * Aurora Lincoln en Preciosa Perla * Tancita en Aguanta corazón Nívea Stelmann * María en Chocolate con pimienta * Alexandra en Alma gemela * Elvira en Siete pecados * Kátia Santana Costa en Cuna de gato Cacau Melo * Rose en América * Diná en Amazonia * Deva en India, una historia de amor Heloísa Perissé * Monalisa Barbosa en Avenida Brasil * Beatriz Miranda Román en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida * Milady Chávez en Sombras del ayer Sheron Menezzes * Berenice en Lado a lado * Paula Camargo en Mujeres ambiciosas * Bertoleza Raposo Viegas en La dama de la libertad Talita Castro * Bela Lemos en Esas mujeres * Libna en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * Ana en Jesús (un loop/trailer) Ana Paula Lima * Isabel en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * Princesa Yasha en El rico y Lázaro Bárbara Borges * Elvira Palhares (Vivi) en Bela, la fea * Polentina Alvarez en Belaventura Daniela Escobar * Susana Ibarra Morales en La vida sigue * Natalia Fonseca en Flor del Caribe Deborah Secco * Alicia en Las cariocas * Natalie Lamour en Insensato corazón Leticia Sabatella * Monique en Las brasileñas * Veronica en Laberintos del corazón Rosanne Mulholland * Danielle Cassoulet en Agua en la boca * Profesora Helena Fernandes en Carrusel Vivianne Pasmanter * Shirley Soares en La sombra de Helena * Liliana de Bocaiuva Montero (Lili) en Totalmente diva Otros * Pequetita (Mareliz Rodrigues) en La mestiza * Magdalena (Nanda Costa) en Cobras y lagartos * Sandra (Danielle Winits) en Páginas de la vida * Gilda Batista (Luli Miller) en Paraíso tropical * Janaína (Cristiane Amorim) en Cuento encantado * Frô (Mariana Armelini) en ¿Pelea o amor? * Clarice/Héctor (Paloma Duarte) en Si yo fuera tú * Henriqueta (Cyria Coentro) en El tiempo y el viento (trailer) * Pamela Parker (Cláudia Abreu) en Hombre nuevo * Shirley Amaral (Michelle Martins) en Querer sin límites * Ariela Feld Gudman (Leona Cavalli) en Apocalipsis * Rina (Suzana Alves) en Lea * Herodías (Vanessa Gerbelli) (eps. 10-56) en Jesús Dramas coreanos Kim Nam Joo * Chun Ji Ae en La reina de las esposas * Hwang Tae Hee en La reina de los reveses Otros * Jo Kang-ja/Jo Bang-wool en Mamá Enojada * Jang-deok en Una joya en el palacio * Kim Sam Soon en Mi adorable Sam Soon * Han Yoo Joo en El príncipe del café * Min Hyo-rin en Educando a la princesa Telenovelas filipinas * Amor de Jesus-Powers (Jodi Sta. Maria) en La promesa Telenovelas turcas * Filiz Kervancıoğlu (Ebru Kocaağa) en La vida amarga Intérprete Series animadas * Mágicas Canciones de Navidad con Mickey y sus Amigos - Pata Daisy * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Opening * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Frankie Foster (una canción a capella a modo de burla) (ep. 36) * ¡Oye Arnold! - Helga Pataki (una canción de ópera más el último verso de la misma tras alternarse con Christine Byrd (ep. 39) Anime * Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera - Tema inserto (ep. 429) Películas animadas * Wifi Ralph - Slaughter Race''' (junto con Jessica Ortiz) Videojuegos * Marines en Halo 3 * Marines en Halo 3: ODST * Seiri (Voz de protagonista de grabaciones) en Halo 3: ODST * Voces varias en Fable II * Voces varias en Fable III * Lottie: Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise * Narradora: Kinect Adventures * Daisy Animatrónica en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Guardia Ónice femenino en Gears of War: Judgment * Riven y la actual voz de Annie en League of Legends * Hel (parte de luz) en Smite * Vanellope Von Schweetz en Disney Infinity * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Doreen Green / Chica Ardilla en LEGO Avengers * Lilly en The Walking Dead: The Final Season Comerciales * Computadoras Acer - Megan Fox * Telcel (promo para radio: "La mamá del año") (2013) * Fermodyl (2014) * Juguetes Agilidad Mickey & Minnie (2014) * Gelbeck (promo: "duermes hasta mañana") (2015) * Suerox (2017) - Niño 3 Televisión * Voz en off (reemplazo temporal de Alexandra Vicencio) en Cybernet * Penélope, la planta carnívora en Gurí Guazú (2009) * Voz de enfermera en Carita de ángel (2000) (episodio 174) * Ella misma (Shannen Doherty) en Tácticas de terror * Ella misma sin su apellido en Caso Cerrado (un episodio) Dirección de doblaje [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'''Candiani Dubbing Studios]] * Las leyes de atracción * Bratz * Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto * Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * El ex * A Prairie Home Companion * 88 minutos * Rise: Cazadora de sangre * Los lavaplatos * Las ruinas * Charlie Bartlett * Fotografía esto * La isla de Nim * Presagio * Renacimiento * Ni en tus sueños * The Hunting Party [[New Art Dub|'New Art Dub']]' - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales' * North Shore * Mi nombre es Earl * Una historia singular * Jane Eyre (2011) * Glee: Buscando la fama (temps. 1-3) [[Sebastians|'Sebastians']] * Secundaria secreta * Fairly Legal (doblaje mexicano) * El diario de Carrie (temp. 1) * Operación Miami * Level Up * Level Up: La película [[Intersound|'Intersound']] * Colateral * Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días * Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor * Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida [[Art Sound México|'Art Sound México']] * Jericho * El diario de Carrie (temp. 2) * Mickey Matson y la conspiración cabeza de cobre [[Círculo Producciones|'Círculo Producciones']] * El principito * Mike, el caballero [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] * Hungry Heart (redoblaje) * Magic City (tercera versión) (temp. 2) Otros estudios * American Horror Story ([[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']]) * Born to Race * Arriesgados Estudios y empresas de doblaje * 1.2.3 Producciones * Acrisound México * Antigua * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Central Entertainment * CineDub (desde 2018) * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF * Intersound * Jarpa Studio * Ki Audio * MVS Televisión México * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Optimedia Bond México (2004, 2016) * Optimedia Productions * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande * Pink Noise México * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sysdub * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. * TOPaudio Curiosidades *Liliana ha interpretado dos personajes de la seiyuu Satsuki Yukino, ellas son Otohime Mutsumi en Love Hina y Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla. *Así mismo Liliana ha interpretado 2 personajes de la seiyuu Yuuko Miyamura los cuales son, Whitney en Pokemon y la presentadora del juego en Battle Royale. *Ha coincidido dos veces con la seiyū Sumire Morohoshi, ya que ambos interpretan a 2 personajes en sus respectivos idiomas (español y japonés) los cuales son: Clara en Princess Jellyfish y Vanellope Von Schweetz en Ralph, el demoledor (idioma japones). *También ha doblado a dos personajes de María Antonieta de las Nieves: **A La Chilindrina en el episodio piloto de El Chavo, la serie animada, cuando se suponía que dicho personaje sí aparecería. **A Vanellope en el segundo trailer de Ralph, el demoledor, a quien María Antonieta doblaría en la película, además de haberla interpretado en el videojuego Disney Infinity. *Comparte similitudes con Mariana Ortiz **En Pokémon Advanced Generation, Ana fue la primera voz de May y también la dobló en el redoblaje, mientras que Liliana la sustituyó en los episodios 33 y 34 y Mariana tomó el personaje desde la séptima temporada. ***Curiosamente, en la primera serie de Pokémon, Liliana dobló a la Enfermera Joy en el episodio 2, mientras que Mariana dobló al personaje en dos episodios. **Ambas doblaron a los dos hermanos Flanders en diversas temporadas de Los Simpson. También, Liliana dobló a Milhouse en un episodio de la undécima temporada y Mariana dobló al mismo personaje en tres episodios en la duodécima, decimocuarta y decimoquinta temporada. *En la película Tortugas Ninja (2014), Liliana era la voz de Abril O'Neil, sin embargo no pudo doblar los primeros loops del personaje debido a que tenía una incapacidad medica al inicio de las grabaciones del doblaje de la película, por lo que Annie Rojas se encargó de cubrirla en dichas intervenciones. * Liliana apareció en el programa de TV Caso Cerrado, demandando a su madre por despedirla por "discriminación religiosa", exigiéndole el pago de $60,000 como indemnización. Ella misma aclaró que solo fue contratada para actuar el caso y que nada de lo que se vio en pantalla era cierto, aunque la historia era real. Barba, Liliana Barba, Liliana Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA